


Death In A Cradle

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fear, Gen, Minor Character Death, Prompt Fic, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gondor Royal family confronts their biggest fear of being parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tena
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.
> 
> Note: Was Written for Aragorn Angst Prompts.
> 
> For _prompt # 39: Cradle._

**Gondor**

**Minas Tirith**

The birth of the baby brought tears of happiness from the king’s face.

“You are now his Adar; you are a father, Elessar.” Legolas nudged the man’s shoulder.

“Have you decided on a name?” Gimli asked, as he stared intently at the king.

The king simply looked at him, not knowing how to answer while his mind reeled about the child that had been born.

“Be with your wife and your son, they need you as much as you need them.” Legolas said, as he moved his hand over to his friend and he noticed the blank stare in Aragorn’s eyes.

Aragorn swallowed, then he stared back over the elf and the dwarf, and nodded to them for their understanding. He walked to the room where his wife and his brand new baby had just come into the new world.

\--

**3 Months later…**

King Elessar woke as the first light appeared in the sky.

_He was as busy as the previous night, letting his wife sleep. He was walked over to the cradle where they put their sweet baby that they called Eldarion._

_He found himself staring at the little one as he lifted him in his arms, and hummed him a song that the twins sang to him when he was a child._

_Eldarion seemed relaxed as he sang to him. Elessar smiled, then returned the baby back to the cradle, watching him sleep. He sighed, and returned to his own welcoming warm bed._

_Elessar found himself repeating this act about three more times._

Queen Arwen noticed how slowly her husband moved while getting out of the bed, and asked, “Have you not slept at all?”

King Elessar did not answer; he could feel his eyes closing as the fatigue seemed to claim him back.

Queen Arwen rose from the bed, walking to her little baby, who seemed to be resting peacefully.

Arwen took him in her arms, staring at the boy and noticing who eyes were closed, and his chest seemed to not be moving, either up or down.

Arwen walked back over the bed, with the baby in her arms.

“Estel, the baby…”

Elessar woke though still tired, and he stared at her, noticing the concerned in her eyes. He sat up and took the baby.

“Is he…?” Arwen asked with shaking lips, as she was afraid to say the word.

Aragorn moved his hand over the baby’s lips and could not feel a thing.

He could feel his own heart beating hard and fast; the thought of losing his son terrified him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Tena
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Was Written for Aragorn Angst Prompts. For _prompt # 04: Broken._

“Estel?” Arwen called to him. She got no answer, but only a blank stare.

“Saes… do not say that he is dead…” Arwen begged her beloved husband, as she stared at the unmoving baby.

Elessar still stared at the baby. He himself could not find the words to say it; he could feel his own heart ready to shatter into pieces. It seemed his own child had found death in the cradle, something he never wished to have happen.

He wished to see his son, standing with him at war, be with him as he walked with the patrol, to always be around him and now, it seemed all hope was broken, all hope gone.

The life of this baby was cut short, and he found himself without the ability to say that horrible word.

Queen Arwen stared at her husband, who seemed far away, taken by his thoughts.

She took the baby from his arms, settled him back in the cradle; she noticed how cold the body felt. She wiped her eyes, unable to stop her tears. Then she sat beside her husband, moving her hand over his face, and stroking it lightly, hoping to wake him from the thoughts that might haunt him.

“Elessar… saes… I need you…” Arwen begged, and could felt the pain she was trying to hide, the pain of losing her only son, the baby that had just been born about three months ago.

He turned to face her, though his eyes were dull and still seemed far away, she found herself staring. He seemed lost and broken, as the baby’s death seemed to be taking everything from him, even his emotion.

Elessar burst into tears. Arwen took him in her arms, as she knew that she needed to be strong for both of them. They had both lost their child, and seeing her husband in pain like this, made her heart ache.

Words seemed lost, as they cried for their own loss.

****

The End!


End file.
